Fairy The Goldfish
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: Set in the future: What do Blair and Chuck do when their 4 year old daughter’s Goldfish dies? WARNING: CONTAINS FLUFF. One shot.


*Fairy The Goldfish*

Set in the future. What do Blair and Chuck do when their 4 year old daughter's Goldfish dies? WARNING: CONTAINS FLUFF. One shot.

* * *

"MOMMY MOMMY DADDY DADDY!!!" Audrey Bass cried as she ran into her parents' bedroom and dived onto their bed. Blair jerked awake and opened her eyes to see her 4 year old daughter crying and sat in front of her. Blair pulled Audrey onto her lap and shook her husband awake.

"What happened sweetie?" Blair asked as she smoothed down her daughters chocolate curls and Chuck sat up.

"Was it a bad dream sweet heart?" Chuck asked. Audrey shook her head.

"No Daddy" she replied.

"What was it then?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I woke up and I went over to Fairy's fish tank to feed her and when I got there she was swimming upside down" Audrey announced. Chuck nodded, he knew what this meant, Audrey's goldfish, Fairy (why she wanted to call a fish Fairy he'd never know) had died. Blair looked at Chuck, she also knew what a upside-down floating fish meant.

"It's weird isn't it?" Audrey asked. Blair and Chuck both nodded at their daughter. "She never normally swims upside-down"

"I know" Blair replied. How were they going to tell their daughter that her fish had died, she was only 4.

"I'll go and have a look" Chuck announced getting up and putting his dressing gown on Blair nodded and kissed Audrey's hair.

When Chuck entered Audrey's room he immediately saw the fish floating on the surface of the water in Audrey's 'Dora The Explorer' fish tank. He walked back into the bedroom to find Audrey talking to Blair.

"Mommy, why is she sleeping upside down?" Audrey asked suspiciously. Blair was desperately trying to think of a lie.

"She decided to try something new" Chuck lied.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Audrey asked.

"Well you know how you change clothes? Well Fairy decided to try a different sleeping plan" Chuck lied.

"Oh" Audrey said then she turned to her Mom. "Mommy, can we get some breakfast? I'm hungry" Audrey announced. Blair nodded and Audrey got off her Mom's lap and ran off. Blair got out of bed and put her dressing gown on.

"Is it dead?" Blair asked quietly. Chuck nodded. "What do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know, we could just buy her a new fish and switch them" Chuck suggested. Blair nodded.

"Get on the phone to the pet shop" Blair ordered kissing him then walking out of the bedroom to find Audrey. Chuck went over to the nightstand and picked up his phone and dialled the number.

"Hello, I need a Goldfish" Chuck said into the phone.

* * *

A few hours later Blair and Audrey were making a cake whilst Chuck was secretly putting the new goldfish into the fish tank.

"Mommy, do you think Fairy's awake now?" Audrey asked her Mom.

"Urm, I'm not sure sweetie, I think she was very tired, we'll go and check in 10 minutes ok?" Blair asked. Audrey got down from her stool she was standing on.

"I wanna go and check now" she replied as she ran towards her bedroom.

"No, Audrey, wait sweetie" Blair called as she ran after the little girl. Audrey ran straight into her bedroom to find Chuck standing beside the fish tank.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously as she walked over to her Dad. Chuck put the bag of water with the dead fish behind his back just in time.

"Urm... I was just checking on Fairy" he replied Blair then ran in and saw the new fish swimming about happily in the fish tank.

"Mommy, she's awake. I told you so" Audrey said happily. Blair nodded and smiled at Audrey as well as Chuck. Audrey then ran over to the fish tank and Blair went to go and stand beside Chuck.

"Where's the dead one?" Blair asked.

"Behind me" Chuck replied with a smirk on his face. Blair smiled and kissed him.

"Well done" Blair congratulated Chuck.

"Thank you" Chuck replied kissing her.

"Mommy, Daddy" Audrey called.

"Yes?" Blair and Chuck replied in unison.

"Do you know what's really weird?" Audrey asked.

"No" Blair and Chuck replied in unison.

"Fairy never used to be that big" Audrey announced. Blair and Chuck looked at each other, then at the fish in the tank, then the fish behind Chuck's back. The fish in the tank was double size of the one in the bag.

* * *

**A/N: It had to be written lol **** don't forget to review **** xoxo Beth xxxx**


End file.
